


yanjun x reader

by honeyfloweranon



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), Youth With You, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, i miss nine percent, mainly yanjun tbh, not confessions, others are mentioned - Freeform, you know the dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfloweranon/pseuds/honeyfloweranon
Summary: short oneshot ! don't have any expectations this was self indulgent
Relationships: Lin Yanjun/Reader, Lin Yanjun/You
Kudos: 1





	yanjun x reader

you guys were assembled in the living room, doing your own things. you had buried yourself into the couch, half lying on yanjun. he had an arm loosely resting around your shoulders, chatting with zhangjing while he munched on a sandwich. the rest of the group was being loud, as usual, and someone (probably chengcheng) had put on music and zhengting and xukun were having a dance off (zhengting was winning but just because he did a flip and xukun couldn't do that). 'mack daddy' started playing and the group instantly got into position, dancing and yelling and rolling their hips and all that shit. halfway through the song justin noticed that yanjun was missing, and on inspection it was because you were lying on him, and he wasn't making any move to push you off him.

‘jiejie i can teach you a dance!’ justin called out. interested, you sat up from your place next to yanjun, leaning forwards to watch. linong dragged yanjun up when you were off him, grinning at him and and pushing him into where he was meant to be in the choreo. justin pulled you up so you were standing and showed you the choreography from ‘mack daddy’, and you kept up easily. justin whistled.

‘yo, you’re good at this. how do you know, like, all the moves?’

‘um.’ you blushed. ‘might have followed some of you guys’ stages when i was back home when the show was airing, when i was bored i just learnt some of your dances.’

‘that’s cool dude, you know anything else?’

'try me.' you smirked. justin whipped around and indicated for xiaogui to change the song, and dj ghost immediately snatched up the phone to search for songs. the rest of them stopped mack daddy and moved to the side, watching. two seconds later 'sheep' was blaring through the speakers, and the room was filled with hoots and hollers for a battle. zhengting leaped forward, jumping into the choreography easily. you groaned.

'guys, don't overestimate me, i literally only know the choruses.' hearing this, xiaogui fast forwarded the song, and when the iconic 'let's get it ... ooh i am the sheep' line rang out you matched zhengting's moves, albeit less cool and moves less defined as him but at least they were all correct and on beat. everyone clapped. xiaogui changed the song to 'ei ei' and everyone cheered, jumping up and getting into positions once again. this time you followed the choreography from the start, and when you reached the chorus everyone was laughing and singing along to the song. justin grinned widely, impressed. he picked up the phone (haha get it because he gotta pick up the phone let it go let it go) and scrolled through the music queue, clicking to change the song.

‘wait, watch this.’ he did a part in ‘eoeo’, rolling his hips with perfect control.

'wait, guess what, i know that one too.' you copied his moves, rolling your own hips, and justin whooped, biting his lip and winking at you exaggeratedly. when you laughed at him and swooned equally exaggeratedly, xukun suddenly whistled behind them where he was sprawled on the couch, smirk on his face. he pointed at yanjun, who was staring at justin and olivia with an intensity that made justin shrink back instantly, eyes crinkling with a teasing smile.

‘woah, woah, woah,’ justin said, raising his arms in surrender. ‘man, why are you glaring at me that hard?’ he had a knowing grin on his face.

‘stop winking at her, man,’ yanjun deadpanned back, scrunching up his face in a tight smile.

‘why should i? it’s not like she’s, um,’ justin raised his eyebrows playfully. ‘taken.’

‘yeah! you should be happy i’m spending time with my picks in the show,’ you chimed jokingly into the banter, hopping up to sit on the table while grinning at yanjun, reaching for a lollipop and sticking it in your mouth.

‘just.’ yanjun swallowed. ‘because, um.’ the words died on his tongue when he turned to look at you, who was wearing an oversized hoodie- when did you steal that from him?- hair falling down your back messy from dancing, sitting on the table with the stick of the lollipop sticking out from between your lips- it was such a domestic sight, and he momentarily choked on his own words, expression noticeably softening several degrees. he swallowed again and shook his head, a defeated sigh escaping his lips. ‘never mind. it’s nothing you guys don’t know.’ the room erupted in laughter and whistles, and yanjun buried his face in his hands with a huffed laugh of his own.

(‘just tell her at this point, bro,’ ziyi laughs at him later on, voice drowned out by the chatter and music in the room. yanjun shakes his head with a resigned smile.

‘i just can’t bring myself to say it right now. maybe later.’ he turns to you, still on that table, and you're talking to xukun but you're laughing with your eyes on him, and somehow that fixes everything that was wrong in his life, and he wishes he had his camera with him so he could capture the sunset reflecting in your eyes and add it to his 'colours' collection.)


End file.
